Dar
Description The Dar are a diminutive race of folk, not so distantly related to faerries, and the lost Asidri. Although they are quite small, they are incredibly quick, agile, and rather durable. According to Dar myth, they are the last of the "regular" sized people of Deltoria, as all of the others have been eradicated by gyants. Gyants (Anyone bigger than a dar is a “gyant.”) All gyants are not bad, mind you. Some are actually good, like the Faeyan, and even some manlings. But, for the most part, all gyants have some basic flaws which are Dar are more than happy to point out: 1. Gyants eat too much. Gyants are too loud. Gyants take up too much space. Gyants are reckless. Gyants are just too big. Gyants are too concerned with war & gold. But, they often make good friends. 2. Living in a world of gyants has bent their attitudes towards their outlook. Gyants rule the world, but not the Hidden City. Because of this, the Dar place many restrictions upon visiting gyants. Gyants are only welcome in Darus only if they are invited by a Dar. Gyants cannot invite gyants. If a gyant does not follow all of the rules, he is ejected by the constables. (who are usually even bigger gyants: ogra) Gyants must usually pay double for anything, since it costs so much more to outfit/feed/clothe a gyant. and last but not least, gyants must earn the respect of the Dar people, before they are ever trusted. This has been known to take years. Titles Dar love titles of all sorts, as they help define one's own position in the society. From the Darlae to the eld Gaffers, everyone has a descriptive title, of some sort. Here are just a few: Age titles: (male/female) - Darlinga - Baby dar, used until age 4. Male & female. - Darn/Dari- a Dar child, from the ages of 5 to 12. - Dras/Draessan - Dar young adults, from 12-15. beginning apprentice. - Daran/Darae - Mature, but young, active adults. 16-40. most apprenticeships end some time in this period, usually around 30. this is the most common age group that experiences wanderlust. - Dann/Daea - Mature adults. marriage traditionally happens at the beginning of this age group or a bit before. this is the time to settle down, have darlinga, and establish ones-self in the clan. 40-60. - Dannan/Darlae - Grandfolk. these are the days of working ones way up the clan hierarchy. Often in charge of younger clansfolk. 60-100. - Gaffer/Granta - Great grand folk. These are the elders of the clans, often in charge of many clan aspects. Very respected. 100-150. - Grandgaff(er)/Grandgranta - these crusty ancients usually have the experience and longevity to be at the head of their own Clan. Their word is usually law. 150-death. 'Dar's Point of View' ' Darian Traditions '- Although we (the Dar) are very similar to humans in most respects, we do have some customs and outlooks that are quite different than our taller cousins: - Although we (the Dar) are very similar to humans in most respects, we do have some customs and outlooks that are quite different than our taller cousins: • Anyone taller than yourself, is a gyant. don’t let them try to tell you otherwise. Sure, some gyants are evil, but not all of them, so it is perfectly alright to make friends with them. Manlings, Faeyan, and especially Durga make good friends. • All gyants are cannibals. Many will be hesitant to admit this, but it is the truth, nonetheless. Also, all gyants love gold, so watch your pockets. • Since gyants are so much taller than Dar, they are much more attuned to changes in the weather. (Their heads are way up in the atmosphere, after all.) So ask them often about on coming weather conditions. • Because we love good food, we enjoy eating 6 large meals a day. If you know that there is a journey ahead of you, pack accordingly. Always avoid iron rations, they cause stomach stretching. • Here's a secret: Dar are immune to most poisons except darbane, snakebite, and irva lions. • Challenge a Manling to a drinking contest! You can drink more beer, ale and wine than 3 Manlings put together. If you want to get drunk, drink Faeyan songwine, Dar sweetwine, or Durgan spirits. • Dar can speak with faeries from Daria; We are closely related to them, and to the Faeyan. • All Dar have “soulights.” We can make a ball of light the size of a plum appear in our hand, and make it fly to and from. But beware, one’s soul is vunerable when it is flying about. • Since Darus] is so far to the North, and most gyants are mostly daft, many will not know what/who you are, so be polite. You don't want to give the homeland a bad reputation. • Although it is wrong to steal, it is perfectly alright to "borrow" things/tokens from gyants, as long as you… well, you get the point... • The homeland of Daria is the last "pure" land of Deltoria.. Our land is very lush, rich, and magical, untainted by the Cataclysms. Corruption that is commonplace elsewhere is unheard of in Daria. Simply put, Daria is the best place to live. (Though sometimes it does get boring.) • The Capital city of Darius is known as "Darus." More commonly it is referred to as the "Hidden City," since it is cleverly "not-findable" by univited gyants. Never, reveal the location of the Hidden City to outsiders, since they may wish to plunder our ancient home. (Though, you may bring trusted companion gyants to Darus, be cautious. You will have to answer to your Grand-Gaffer if your gyant causes any problems.)